1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a package method and a package and, more particularly, to a package method and a package capable of improving light uniformity and reducing the quantity of phosphor particles used in the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a package 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the package 1 comprises a package substrate 10, a light emitting diode 12 and a molding compound 14. The light emitting diode 12 is disposed on the package substrate 10 and the molding compound 14 is dispensed or sprayed on the package substrate 10 and the light emitting diode 12, so as to package the light emitting diode 12. In general, the molding compound contains a plurality of phosphor particles for converting a light color emitted by the light emitting diode 12 into desired light color. In the prior art, if the molding compound 14 is dispensed on the package substrate 10 and the light emitting diode 12, the phosphor particles may deposit on a light emitting surface of the light emitting diode 12 easily, such that the light color may be not uniform and the phosphor particles may be heated to induce heat exhaustion. Accordingly, the light conversion efficiency will be influenced. If the molding compound 14 is sprayed on the package substrate 10 and the light emitting diode 12, it needs to use a shielding plate and the phosphor particles may be wasted, such that the manufacture cost will increase. Furthermore, the spray process may result in a very wide distribution of light emitting angle and color temperature.